Call To Save
by GlassCase
Summary: It was obvious he dialed the wrong number, hearing some American git yell over the phone was not what he expected at all. Funny how things turn out. AU 'Angst' One-Shot, Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

_Call To Save_

_One-Shot_

Maybe it was just too much for him. Too much pressure. Too much of the same routine. The never ending cycle that he found himself in daily. Arthur Kirkland was depressed, that much was fairly obvious.

Acknowledging was the first step or so his school counselor said to him almost on a day to day basis. But really, it was just agonizing. It wasn't really the depression that was on his mind, it was the reasons behind it. They were plenty he tried to convey, tried to reason with himself, but in the end it fell apart as he got more and more frustrated.

He supposed he could trace most of it back to his family. He recalled never being a happy child growing up and it only worsened as he got older. Coming to America with a disarrayed and mangled remains of a family, consisting of his widowed and drunkard of a father, his three horrid older brothers, and one young motherless brother to care for was hard enough to stand alone. He wanted order in a family that had already fallen to pieces years ago, pieces so small and jagged there was no way of putting them back together again.

He didn't really think his family was completely brutish and horrible, but none of them understood him at all or even attempted to. His brothers joked his head wasn't screwed on right with the world, with his lack of athletic ability which they all possessed save for him, his soft motherly demeanor with their youngest brother whom they all teased and roughhoused with, his need for tidiness, and his love for needlework and literature. Hell they sometimes even referred to him as "Mumsie!" He did not by any means want to be their mother, but he knew that by doing the things he did he was trying to fill the gap she had left behind in his heart.

His father saw it as something else entirely.

"You're a damned ass-bandit Arthur, and it's a bloody disgrace to the Kirkland name!" He father's slurred words were unrelenting. While sober he would stare at Arthur blankly as he did his embroidery or read one of his favorite mythical books. But Arthur knew what the man wanted to say, wanted to yell and hurl at him, but could only muster the courage to do so while intoxicated. His brothers, thankfully didn't egg their father on while he was drunk and verbally abusing Arthur, but they did jeer at him when given the chance. Peter, the youngest at the age of eight, not even knowing the words they said comforted his motherly brother. He knew how to cheer him up the best, Arthur decidedly thoughtfully, usually asking for him to read stories, or cook something.

However, his family life seemed as though it would forever stay the same. He knew things would change…eventually. He'd eventually get a girlfriend and stop the abuse and taunts from his father and brothers. His brothers would eventually move out of the house, and out of his life. He'd eventually be able to drive, to vote, to decide for himself and leave his past behind. But until then, his life was a miserable unending cycle.

And then there was school. A prison they kept adolescence in until they had done their time. Not for a minute did he believe he was over exaggerating his thoughts about high school. It was a damn prison you could not escape with good behavior. The few intellectual, quiet, and composed were trampled on by the stupidity of the majority, disruptive, and barbaric. He was told things would get better; it was only his first year of high school. He was just uncomfortable and would find his niche in no time, or so his counselor would say when he would bring up the issues about his school life. When asked if maybe there was a person in particular that caused his uneasiness Arthur would clench his fists and remain silent. There was only one person that fit that category, the least likely person to cause Arthur torment, Alfred F. Jones, the golden boy.

He really wasn't anything special Arthur thought distastefully. He preferred to call what Alfred had was luck, something Arthur knew he could never possess. The boy was a fucking idol to many, mostly seen as the stereotypical jock type, at least that's what Arthur labeled him as. What with his incredible athletic façade, for only being a freshman the boy was shining quickly above the rest in such a short time. By his senior year no doubt he'd be seen as some sort of god, Arthur sneered at the thought. Maybe he was envious of the lucky wonder boy, maybe he was irritated that he seemed to slide through life so easily while people like Arthur had to be left behind trying desperately in vain to catch up.

He shook his head at such widely jealous and dark thoughts about a boy who he hardly knew. Well, that wasn't particularly true. They shared two classes together, and sat rather close to one another in both of them. When Alfred had learned of Arthur's British roots and accent the boy went into a whirlwind of Austin Powers and James Bond puns that he begged Arthur to say. He adamantly refused, but Alfred still smiled nonetheless as if he had won a small victory over the other blonde. That really ticked Arthur off. Why was Alfred so damn happy and positive? Even during lessons he'd constantly caused attention to himself; bitter students like Arthur would call him an attention-whore, but Alfred took it all in stride. That really_ really_ ticked Arthur off. Why wasn't Alfred hurt by their words? Why didn't he shut up and think about what they were saying?

Didn't he care?

Arthur cared deeply what others thought of him. Maybe that was why he was so hurt about the things his father and brothers said. Even if they were true. He wasn't sure himself, but it would explain a lot. The only reason he wanted or thought about getting a girlfriend was to prove them wrong, but what then? He wouldn't know what to do with her, wouldn't want to. And if he really was gay, how would they really take it? He wasn't even sure how to feel.

And for all these reason he contemplated suicide. His fingers were on the receiver as he gingerly dialed the number off a small scrunched piece of paper he had written on from a billboard. He never thought he'd have to use it.

Thinking about it carefully, was he really going to confide in a stranger? But then again, when he couldn't find solace in those around him what else was he supposed to do? His father would tell him to belt up, and not be so over emotional, while his brothers would find another thing to laugh about. None of them even knew he went to a school counselor, Mr. Edelstein, a nice enough fellow, but Arthur felt uncomfortable pouring out all his thoughts to him. He knew that his case wasn't anything special, and that teenagers were creatures depressed by nature, but maybe, just maybe-

The phone began to ring.

His palms were sweating as he locked the door to his room and sat down on his bed and comforter. He waited with a butterfly filled stomach, and ever growing impatience.

It rung three more times.

"Oh Bloody-!"

A booming voice interrupted his curse, "Hello, hello? What's up! Can you hear me?" The person on the other line clearly had his mouth pressed up against the phone as if trying to swallow the thing whole.

Arthur faltered back away from the phone, one, because the damn yank was too boisterously loud, and two, because he obviously dialed the wrong number, "My apologies, must have dialed the wrong number." He stated this as politely as possible. Even if the other person on the line was a loud savage being, he still had to retain his gentlemanly ways.

"Huh? Oh cool! You have that British accent! Or is it Australian? I really can't tell with you guys!" The voice was eerily familiar, but he supposed when surrounded by the stupidity of the American education system all day long they all began to sound the same.

He coughed lightly; perhaps he should just hang up and try again.

"Helllllooooooo?"

…Or maybe humor the git a little. He never thought about 'prank calling' someone before. What harm would that do? He thought all things considered, it could be rather fun banter. Something a depressed person needed.

"Yes, I hail from Great Britain, what of it? Going to ask me to do some ungodly Austin Powers or Harry Potter impression for you?" His thoughts quickly reverted to Alfred as he said this. He made it a point to accentuate his wording.

This got the other person on the line to let out a husky chuckle. One that caught Arthur particularly off guard. He began to wonder what the bloke looked like.

"Hey! Not all Americans are like that! So you live in London or something?"

Arthur looked up thoughtfully, he could be truthful and say that he lived in an unruly household in the United States surrounded by wankers and thought of suicide daily. But really, what's the fun in that?

"I don't live in London, by the way it's not the only damn city in England I'll have you know. I'm currently living in….Spain, yes Spain." Spain? What the hell? That was bloody random, but oh so exciting.

"Spain? Whatcha doin' there amigo?" The voice was beginning to sound playful, and rather, Arthur would regret saying this later…charming.

He vaguely wondered when lying suddenly became so natural to him, "Well I travel constantly; Spain is only a short stop I have. By next week I could be somewhere in Italy. I'm not sure, wherever life takes me I suppose." Even though he was lying through his teeth Arthur knew he was speaking from the heart. He wished he could be that free, so far away from his own life.

The person on the other line didn't seem as phased as Arthur hoped he would be, "So why do you travel so much, stranger?"

Arthur laid down on his bed, suddenly becoming very comfortable, "Well I don't know if I should be telling a stranger…" He knew he was enjoying this far too much, and by the laugh on the other line, he could tell the person was as well.

"Why does it matter? I'm all the way in the good ol' US of A while you're in Spain! It's not like I'm gonna grab the next flight there and go looking for you." The voice chuckled at this and it even caught Arthur into a laugh of his own. This person was damn infectious and Arthur loved it.

"You make a valid point. I travel because I can. I enjoy learning about other cultures, and when you have the money and time to travel, why not?" He thought his reasoning was fairly realistic. He didn't want to sound too flashy or stuck up.

"Hey I like other cultures too! You know you could just do all your traveling in America. It's like one giant melting pot of cultures and junk. Like I got all kinds of friends from different parts of the world! One from Japan, uhh what's it called again, oh yeah, Canada, Germany, Italy, Spain, France, Poland, Lithuania, Hungary, China, that Korean kid, that super creeper from Russia and his super weird sisters…."

His voice began to trail off slightly until it boomed back, "Oh yeah! And this one from England! Artie! You'd like him I think. He's a world class gentleman I tell you that! I got two classes with him. He won't ever do any of the impressions I ask him to do. I don't think he uhh "fancies" me all that much, but I think I can charm him if I try hard enough. Hey, maybe you can help me! How do you charm a Brit like yourself?"

Arthur stared dumbly into the phone. It couldn't be…Alfred? It would only make sense. The voice sounded exactly like him in every way, he knew people from class from those parts of the world as well. He even mentioned Arthur...as his friend. He wanted to charm him?

"HEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO?"

Arthur thought of hanging up right then and there. It was one thing tricking a complete stranger, but it was different when it was someone he knew...when the person now had a face and name. When the person was Alfred.

His chest burned slightly as he placed the phone closer to his ear, "Yes, bloody hell I can hear your howling from all the way over here!" He yelled into the phone.

Alfred chuckled, "Kay, sorry dude. So anyway, how do I charm him?"

Arthur began to feel uncomfortable, he was giving advice to a person who would eventually use it on him, choosing his words carefully Arthur answered, "Why would you possibly want to "charm" him per say?"

Alfred nervously chuckled back, "Well he's uh, kinda cute in a weird way. Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. I don't know how you feel about well you know…" His words hung in the air for awhile as Arthur took in what he said fully.

C-cute? He, Arthur Kirkland the nobody, was cute to Alfred F. Jones, the school's golden boy? And Alfred was…was…gay? Arthur thought for a moment, was Alfred's constant teasing a sign of…flirting perhaps? How did he feel about this? Arthur's face had gone completely red; the boy he hated was slowly, but surely winning him over.

Shaking his head frustratingly Arthur choked back a nervous gulp, "I-It doesn't bother me at all. A person should be able to be happy with whomever they choose. How do you know he would return your feelings?" He silently cursed his brief stutter as he said this.

"Well, I don't have gaydar or anything like that, but you just gotta hope, you know? Besides he acts really girly and pissy around me so I think he knows I flirt with him. He'd hafta be a complete idiot to not see it."

Arthur sputtered angrily, ready to yell at the git that he was not by any means a pissy idiot! But he remembered to keep his cool and act spitefully towards Alfred later, "Maybe you shouldn't play games with him. I wouldn't like receiving mixed messages. Maybe he would like you to not be so, oh I don't know, loud and annoying perhaps? If you work on that…he might...just maybe…fall for you." He whispered the last part. He was giving away his secret desires. He thought mildly that this was what he really wanted, wasn't it? He hated Alfred, not because he wanted to be like him, but because he wanted him, just him. All along he had been pushing his desires and heart away and covered it as envy for the boy.

Alfred sounded relieved, happy in fact, "Thanks. I'll work on that. Anyway, I got football practice in like twenty minutes and I gotta get ready."

Arthur deflated slightly; he wanted to talk to Alfred for hours on end like this. It was so much easier than real life, where Alfred was just a nuisance and he was an angry wreck. On the phone he was a mysterious Briton who traveled the world and gave advice to a confused and wonderfully charming American boy. How he wished he could live in that life, but he knew reality had to set in somewhere along the line.

"Alright, I'm quite busy myself. Cheerio."

"Hey wait!" Alfred called.

Arthur paused, "Yes?"

"Well you said you dialed the wrong number, who were trying to call?" Arthur faltered, since when was Alfred so perceptive?

He couldn't and wouldn't say the truth. The truth being he was incredibly depressed and was going to call the Suicide Hotline and ask for some sort of help.

He lied instead and answered curtly, "Just a distant relative."

Alfred chuckled and Arthur could tell he was grinning, "Well I really appreciate the help. I was getting kinda depressed not knowing what to do about my problem. So thanks…a lot."

That boy knew exactly what to say to take Arthur's breath away, didn't he?

"W-Well…I…your welcome I suppose. Maybe that boy was getting depressed himself."

"Mmm maybe. If he is, I'm gonna cheer him up so much tomorrow, he'll be skipping to and from school!"

Arthur smiled warmly, "See that you do…goodbye."

"Bye Artie!"

An instant cold shiver spiked through Arthur's body, "W-What, h-how did you-?"

He couldn't even complete his sentence, how could he possibly know? Did he give it away somehow, his voice, his obvious lies?

"Well uhh haha, I got caller ID dude. And you have the same area code as me! And you know there aren't that many Brits in the neighborhood so you know, I just put two and two together!" Alfred's nervous laugh unsettled him.

Arthur immediately hung up the phone. Ashamed and embarrassed beyond belief. Alfred probably knew the entire time, or at least for the most part! That damn sodding wanker! He was just playing with him!

A yell from outside his door made him jump from his bed, "Ge' off the phone with your boyfriend already and come eat!"

Arthur sighed, if only they knew the truth. Putting his phone in his pocket he felt it vibrate, a text message.

_Saved your number, hope that's cool._

_-Al ;)_

That damn-! Oh who was he kidding, he was absolutely thrilled. He saved Alfred's number as well, with the contact name 'American Git.'

He stepped out of his room feeling renewed, even when his father stared at him blankly, and his brothers teased him endlessly. Calling Alfred had been a sign. From where, he wasn't sure, but he needed it.

* * *

_I'm not going to try and sound preachy, but you know who you are. Cheer up. Things get better._

_A/N: Well another attempt at a Hetalia one-shot, this time AU. I'm pretty pleased with it, hope you like it :)_


	2. Epilogue

_A/N: This is just a epilogue for the one-shot, I never seen an epilogue for one before but I didn't like leaving it hanging in the air like that. It's really nothing special, the one-shot is much better, but I guess it's sort of just a nice little add on. _

* * *

_Occurs the morning after the call…_

_Epilogue _

The night had come and gone without a hitch. Arthur woke up with a small kink in his neck, most likely from sleeping awkwardly while clutching his cellphone. It felt strangely comforting holding it so fondly in the dead of night, but now he regretted having held the thing as if it were a lifeline. He'd hate to seem so…desperate.

When did he fall asleep exactly? He adjusted his eyesight to the light reflecting off his curtains. Taking a quick glance at his phone, the time was presently six thirty in the morning. Just about enough time to do his morning rituals.

While in the shower his thoughts drifted. Alfred. He'd of course have to confront the boy today, how'd exactly would that pan out? Yesterday felt so blurred, so rushed. All his emotions, his past assumptions had been spun upside by some lowbrow American jock. Alfred just seemed so confident and comfortable with his affections toward the Brit he couldn't believe he didn't see it earlier.

Did others notice? Did they care?

He wasn't particularly sure how to feel. Alfred obviously came to terms with the fact that he was attracted to the same sex some time ago. Arthur didn't want to just assume, but thinking logically Alfred had to have known and accepted it for far some time since he seemed so comfortable. He couldn't say the same for himself, while his family often jeered him about it, they were obviously joking. They didn't mean it, well maybe sometimes when he did more…feminine activities. But that was beside the point. He didn't know how to feel. Did he feel the same as Alfred, or only thought he did because Alfred showed affection towards him? Maybe even hearing those taunts from his family long enough about being gay made him actually start believing he was.

He needed time to think. One minute he's contemplating suicide, the next he starting to wonder about his sexual orientation! What the hell did that American do to him?

"Hurry yer arse up princess!"

Arthur seethed at the shout from outside the bathroom door. He threw a careless punch at the tiled wall imagining it was his oldest brother, and grunted back in pain. Ouch.

Stepping out of the bathroom he heard fits of laughter coming from his room. Cautiously making his way he opened the door to see his three brothers stifling chuckles in a huddled state next to his bed.

"What the bloody fuck is-?" He didn't finish his sentence as he looked at his phone being held in the clutches of his second older brother, Hugh.

"Oh looky, the fairy finished!" Hugh quirked in laughter as the other two turned to look back at their younger brother who clenched his towel, feeling very vulnerable.

Arthur grinded his teeth, "How dare you go through my personal things!" He raged stepping closer into his room and snatching the phone from his brother's hand. He might've felt vulnerable and small compared to the three, but there was no way in hell he'd let them take what was rightfully his. It hadn't been the first time they'd gone through his room, and he knew damn well it wouldn't be the last.

The oldest, Duncan, just shrugged, "We're finished with it anyway, bum-bandit." He threw a smirk before knocking over a book from Arthur's nightstand and leaving the room laughing. Hugh followed after him dutifully with cackles of laughter filling the hallway.

Arthur sighed, sitting on his bed, head down. What had they seen?

"So it's true?" He looked up into his older brother's blue eyes. Seamus looked downcast, he was a little different from the older two, not any less brutal, but felt for Arthur when their father was in drunken fits of rage. He always seemed a little scatterbrained and lost in a way. What most people didn't know was that Seamus had been born with a twin sister who unfortunately died while their mother was giving birth. No one ever had the pleasuring of meeting her, or even naming her. Arthur often wondered what it would've been like having an older sister, would things had turned out any different?

Arthur looked off to the side, "Depends on what you're asking…"

Seamus growled, "You know damn well ya' git! Who's Al?" His patience was growing thin, Arthur could tell by the way his fists clamped tightly.

Being dishonest just made him look like a fool, he had learned that yesterday so he opted for the truth. Well sort of.

"He's just some tosser in a couple of my classes who loves to make my life more complicated. Now that he has my number my life will only be made worse, so consider him your hero."

The air was tense after that and Seamus shook his head dismissively, "Your voice quickens when you lie." And with that he left the room.

It was silent. Arthur busied himself by preparing for his day, drowning out the thoughts of what was to come. He didn't look at his phone after that; it was like an evil presence in the room, contrary to how it felt only thirty minutes prior. His brothers had to taint everything he cherished, didn't they?

He was sure the only thing of value to them was the text message he received from Alfred. It was innocent enough, but his sexuality being called into question on a daily basis made it great for future heckling.

"Hey jerk brother!" He turned from fixing his tie to look down at his younger brother who had just opened the door.

Sighing, he turned back to the mirror in front of him, "What did I say about using those words Peter. Honestly, all that I do for you and you have to go and call me names."

Peter rolled his eyes and jumped on his brother's freshly made bed, "Ah come on, I don't mean nothing by it! You let Duncan and Hughie call you names all the time, why can't I?"

Arthur scowled as he grabbed his school bag, "Do you really want to be like those two brutes? And quit jumping on my bed! If you want to make a mess of things I suggest you go into Seamus' room, the place looks as if he was raised on a farm…smells like it too."

Peter got down from the bed and Arthur fixed a few stray hairs, "Really Peter, do you even comb your hair in the morning?"

The younger Kirkland scratched his nose, "Nope. Keeps the girls away at school!" He said this with a beaming smile

Arthur gave a quizzical look, "Now why would you want to do that?"

"They got all kinds of diseases! Don't you know that, dumb jerk?"

"What I want to know is whose teaching you all these words." Peter only smiled and zipped his lips.

Patting his head one last time Arthur set him off, but not before saying, "And brush your teeth, Peter. You might not want to get girls attention now, but it'll back fire eventually. Plus, you don't want to be known as the smelly kid in class, us Brits are already stereotyped for having bad teeth."

Peter only stuck out his tongue and ran off out into the hallway.

What would Peter do without him? Really…what would he do without him? He swallowed a thick lump in his throat as thought about this. He cared for Peter with all his heart, he really did, but when he was alone at night and thinking of unfair the world was and how insignificant his life was becoming, he never once thought of Peter. He thought of how he'd leave the world with a bang. His father's 45 caliber in the basement would most likely do the job. He wouldn't leave a note, he'd leave the world the way he came into it, no words and no regrets.

When he did think of his family he only thought of how sorry and ashamed they'd feel for treating him like they did after he was gone. They'd hate themselves as much as he hated them. And school? Well when he thought of school he'd wonder what'd they say, what would Alfred say? Probably feel sorry for a moment in time, and move on with their lives. But that was then. Now he knew Alfred's true intentions towards him, and he felt sick for being so selfish. If Peter and Alfred only knew the sick and selfish thoughts he had…

He took his leisure time walking to school that morning since he was already incrediby early. Duncan had a car and could drive, but refused to take his freshman brother to school. Arthur could careless; he actually preferred walking outside in the cold December air in contrast to his brother's stuffy deathtrap of a car.

Arthur sighed looking at the building in front of him, he loathed this accursed establishment. Nothing could make him look up at fondly, absolutely nothing.

"Woah, you're back from Spain already? Must've taken you all night to fly here, Artie!" A heavy hand plopped itself on Arthur's shoulders and gave a tight squeeze.

Arthur felt the left side of his body being consumed into a large, musky warmth, as he looked up into those mischievous blue eyes. Alfred was wearing his new letterman jacket, and a twinkling smile. Arthur huffed and looked down, red faced.

The taller boy chuckled, "Well? You're not gonna tell me about all your wild adventures with the eurotrash?"

At this, Arthur shrugged the jock's hand off of his shoulder and crossed his arms, trying to look very cross with the boy in front of him, "I know it seemed like one big joke to you at the expense of my own embarrassment."

Alfred ignored the shorter blonde's obvious look of contempt and settled for placing his hand on the small of the other's back, guiding him inside the building, "Embarrassment? You're embarrassed 'cause I knew you were lying and called you out on it or 'cause I called you a little cute?" He said this smoothly as he held the entrance door open for Arthur.

Arthur scoffed, but walked inside the building, quickly noting the American's obvious show of politeness, to be quite frank it both delighted and disturbed him. Alfred walked right back up to the Brit, following him to his locker, "So which is it? And just so we're clear it wasn't a joke to me, and anyway I should be mad at you! I mean you were the one who was prank calling _me_, not my fault you totally blow at it." Alfred mock pouted as he rested his back on one of the lockers next to Arthur's.

The shorter blonde had yet to say anything as he opened his locker, "Heellloooo?" Alfred waved his hand obnoxiously.

Arthur waved it off angrily, "Oh bollocks! I apologize alright? Is that fine with you?" Arthur seethed at the clueless American.

"Geez, I wasn't looking for an apology. And hey! I can teach you how to really prank call people if you want! Me and Feliciano always prank call Ludwig. I'm pretty much an expert if I do say so myself." Alfred said this as he adjusted his glasses and gave a wink.

Arthur shook his head at such immaturity, but what did he expect from the American? There were times when he'd catch his breath just hearing Alfred…and others like this, when he didn't expect much at all from him.

"I wasn't prank calling. I really did dial the wrong number…and to be totally honest, I wasn't really in the right mind at the time…" He eyes drifted to the side noting how the hallway was still fairly empty this time in the morning.

Alfred put his hands in his jacket pockets and rose up slightly, showing just how much he hovered over the Brit, "Right…well then you didn't really mean all that stuff you said?" His sounded curious, but slightly dejected as well.

Arthur closed his locker, "Well, I…depends I suppose. Did _you_ mean-?"

"Yes…you? And be honest." Alfred cut him off, his eyes traveling to the shorter blonde's locks and then down to his green orbs. Arthur felt a small jolt of warmth crawling through his body from just Alfred's gaze; he could only imagine what his touch would do to him.

Arthur shook his head, this caught the other's attention and he began to chuckle, "Man you're so weird…"

"Belt up! I...I'm a little confused to be honest with you." He looked down at the tiles on the floor. He felt just terrible for not knowing what to say or how to feel.

Alfred only laid his head on Arthur's locker and gestured closer, "No worries. I mean, you don't need to know right now or nothing like that, but just know how I feel, that's all I ask. Carpe Diem!" Alfred chuckled as he ruffled Arthur's short blonde hair.

Arthur quirked a small laugh even though he was clearly annoyed with Alfred playing with his hair, "Carpe Diem? Are you sure you know what you're saying?"

Alfred shrugged, "Don't like that one? How 'bout living la vida loca? Hehe...Sounds cooler I think." He beamed stepping even closer to the other blonde.

Arthur shrunk back slightly, "You really, truly are a wonder Alfred F. Jones. I really don't see why you're bothering with me."

The jock quirked his head to side curiously, "Say…you really meant it when you said you were depressed didn't chu? No fooling, huh?"

Arthur's eyes jaded as he stepped back slowly, "I have…some issues in my life that I'm not happy with, if that's what you mean."

Alfred just stepped closer, "Hey, I know I might seem like I got no worries in the world Arthur, but I get sad too. I mean, when I realized I liked guys I wasn't all sunshine and rainbows (no pun intended). It took a lot for me to accept it, and I get it if you're depressed about it too."

Arthur looked shocked, Alfred honestly being depressed? Was something like that possible? He remembered Alfred saying he was depressed over the phone when he didn't know how to deal with Arthur, but this just seemed so much more raw in comparison.

He gave up on moving away since the jock would only move so much closer, so he opted for resting his back on the one of the lockers, "I'm not depressed by that, just confused. I'm different from you Alfred. You get sad, but you have the integrity to get through it. I just quit when things get tough. I'm a lost cause."

At this, a large and heavy hand slammed on the locker right next to Arthur's head, "How could you say something so fuckin' stupid? When things get tough you can't give up, who the hell does that help, no one, that's who! Life might suck really big hairy sweaty balls at times, but it's the only thing we got! And for godsakes…you're not a lost cause, your a fucking human being with a life that some people actually cherish!" His voice was rough and laced with steel and venom.

Pools of blue and green clashed together, as Arthur opened his mouth for a retort, but found none. Once again, that boy seemed to know exactly what to say to take his breathe away, didn't he?

Alfred relaxed his tense hand, but still kept it up, liking the feel of having Arthur sandwiched between the metal lockers and himself. He cupped Arthur's chin and closed his partly opened lips with his own. Arthur gave in immediately, much to both of their surprise, and tilted his head giving Alfred more access, but kept his hands down, not knowing in the slightest what to do with them.

It was gentle, and innocent enough as Alfred pulled away with no signs of doing much more to the shorter freshman, even if he had to control himself immensely.

He put his arm down after that and freed Arthur from his trap, "So I…uh yeah…heh.."

Arthur appeared just as red, looking off to the side, "I was trying to call a suicide hotline, but it was you instead…" He confessed.

Alfred whistled but didn't look at all surprised when Arthur mentioned suicide, "What are the chances in that, huh?...Maybe it was a sign…you know?" He brushed his hand against the other's slyly as he said this.

Arthur smiled coyly, "So what, you think you're my savior or something?"

Alfred took his chance and clasped their hands together, "You betcha! You really think some stranger from India was gonna cheer you up like me?" He snickered as he intertwined their fingers.

Arthur looked down curiously at their hands, Alfred's was just huge in comparison, and had a rough, callused feel to them, but they seemed to generate an incredible amount of warmth in them, either that or he was just feeling flushed himself.

"I-I doubt that suicide hotlines outsource, Alfred. But good try…you know, cheering me up."

Alfred beamed at this, "So it worked, I'm cheering you up?" His eyes blazed triumphantly at this, was everything a win to this guy?

Arthur adjusted the schoolbag on his shoulder, "It could use some work. For one, what did I say about being loud and annoying?"

Alfred looked up thoughtfully swinging their hands playfully, Arthur would've stopped him immediately, but fortunately for them no had yet to appear in the hallway, "Oh yeah…that I should you know, stop that. Hehe, oops."

Arthur shook his head and but brightened up, "Well…thanks."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

They walked down the hallway together aimlessly.

* * *

_A/N: I realized this actually leaves more unanswered questions than the one-shot did. Sigh. Well I mean its obvious Arthur is starting to feel something for Alfred, it's slow, but Alfred's cool with that. Its weird making Alfred the cool and comfortable one in their relationship, I just see them messing up and trying things out together._

_OC brothers: Duncan- Scotland, Hugh-Wales, and Seamus-Northern Ireland. I actually took the name Hugh from the amazing USUK fanfic "The Handbook" except there he represents Scotland and is a much nicer and more understanding brother. _

_Uh this is random and weird to put at the end of a story, but I got season 1 and 2 of Hetalia! :D Dubbed, of course. I don't know how some of you feel about dub, I usually can't stand it. But I love Hetalia dub so much, their accents are just a win for me. Austria, Germany, Japan, and Liechtenstein are my top favorites. My friends say I have a weird fetish heh.._


End file.
